


【谜鹅】病毒爱情故事

by zpxm



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Torchwood-Audio-Outbreak, Virus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpxm/pseuds/zpxm
Summary: Edward感染了一种奇怪的病毒，他疯狂地想要杀死他最珍视的人。
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【谜鹅】病毒爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 病毒的灵感来自英剧《火炬木》的一部衍生广播剧。注意，此设定极为狗血。
> 
> 病毒依靠血液传播，发作一共有三个阶段。
> 
> 第一阶段：手臂奇痒，大脑无法正常思考。
> 
> 第二阶段：想要杀死自己最珍视的人。
> 
> 第三阶段：爱上之前想要杀死的人。

【谜鹅】病毒爱情故事  
  
**第一阶段**  
  
皮肤之下。  
有什么东西在血管里蠕动，似乎下一秒就要炸裂开来。  
或许是一条虫，或许是千万条虫。它们从前臂爬向后臂，爬过的每一寸皮肤都痒得钻心。  
你觉得自己就像一个被占领的空壳，等到把你的血液吸干，它们就会钻出来，成群结队地寻找下一个宿主。  
但这些都只是你的想象，血管里除了体液和血细胞什么也没有。  
痒，好痒。抓，使劲抓。抓出痕，流出血，拿小刀在最痒的位置划出一道小小的红痕。疼痛麻痹了被折磨的神经，迸发的痛感换取了一丝的清明。你第一次发现自己有这么强的自虐倾向。  
在疼痛的刺激下你的大脑飞速运转，你知道有56种原因会导致皮肤瘙痒，可你的症状与其中任何一种都不匹配。  
到底是怎么回事！  
你哗地一下打飞了桌上乱糟糟叠成一沓的纸，白色的书页在空中翻飞，旋转而摇坠。你只觉得天地间一切都是白色的，透着白茫茫且不真实的虚幻。  
“啊！！！”如同笼中的困兽发出怒吼，折翼的巨龙啸叫哀嚎，你一拳重重锤在桌上，飞溅的血液洒落在洁白的书页上，留下拉出速度线的红斑。你的拳头攥紧又松开，从手臂汩汩流下的猩红色液体在手腕与桌面的相交处汇集，不一会就将下面垫着的几张纸濡湿。  
你移开手，把最上面那张被浸透的纸拎出来，看着自己的血液留下的暗红色印记。血从纸面上很慢很慢地滑下去，在那个晕染开来的图案下方添上一道又一道参差不齐的细线，就像一位抽象画艺术家信手挥洒的涂鸦。  
阳光从纸的另一面穿透过来，打在猩红的圆上。你盯着那个丝丝缕缕的图案，只觉得自己的思维被不可知的力量撕裂开来，就像圆下方的血线一样裂成一条又一条的缺口。过往的画面在你脑海中闪现——你一直好奇而又向往的濒死体验在这一刻迸发，和扭曲的幻觉交织在一起。你看到天上一轮血红的太阳，橘红的天幕下你把某个腹部中弹的人推进米勒港的水中，看着他缓慢地下沉。你看到家里昏黄的灯，在那盏灯下你掐死了某个有着天鹅脖颈的金发女孩，然后抱着她一点点变凉的尸体。你看到绿色的问号，橙色的烈火，灰色的刀刃，银色的河流，耳畔边炸裂的枪响夹杂着呼啸而过的风声。  
你猛地摇了摇头。  
Think! Think! Think!  
你的意识越来越恍惚。  
你觉得自己成了一个溺水的人，被汹涌而来的浪潮拍倒，被知觉的汪洋淹没，然后永远地沉下去。  
  
  
**第二阶段**  
  
KILL HIM!  
你从噩梦中惊醒，发现自己不知什么时候在沙发上睡着了。  
KILL HIM！  
有人在你的耳边低语，你看向那面直垂到地的镜子，里面站着另一个你。  
“Hey, buddy！这事可跟我没关系。” 镜中的谜语人十分无辜地摊开手，“不过你现在头发乱糟糟的样子真的蠢爆了。”  
KILL HIM!  
到底是谁在说话？！  
“幻觉什么的，对你来说不是家常便饭吗？”谜语人身子前倾探向你，几乎要冲出那面将他囚禁其中的镜子，“也许是你真的对那只小鸟起了杀心？弗洛伊德怎么说来着，梦是被压抑的欲望的满足，幻觉同理。”  
你捡起一个瓶子砸去，过大的动作牵扯到了手臂的伤口，触目惊心的红痕告诉你原来梦中疯狂的一切都无比地真实，只是那种抓心挠肝的刺痒已经消逝无踪。谜语人像发现了世间最有趣的事情一样疯狂地大笑，玻璃破碎的声音也无法掩盖镜中人夸张的笑声。  
“ENOUGH! "  
“Poor Eddie.” 大概是笑够了，谜语人十分惋惜地摇了摇头，一转身就没了踪影。  
  
随着镜中人的消失，游荡在耳边的声音也消失不见。你注视着惨不忍睹的手臂，拿出医药箱开始处理伤口。  
再次被人用芯片控制的可能性不大，目前看来似乎也并不是另一个人格的玩笑，Ivy的草药和某种未知的病毒是最可能的原因。你在熟练地包扎过后拿出一只针管，准备扎进一块勉强完好的位置开始抽血检验。  
你是这座城市里最好的鉴证师和最好的法医，没人能在你最擅长的领域给你下套。等你查明这件事背后的罪魁祸首，你有一百种方法能让他痛不欲生。  
不过，很难确保症状是否会再次发作，在查明原因之前，做好最高级别的安保准备。  
KILL! HIM!  
针管插入皮肤的瞬间，耳畔边再次出现恶魔的低语。你的手一抖，差点扎错位置。  
“是谁？！”  
回应你的只有在空旷的房间里震荡的回声。  
回声过后，整个世界彻底归于岑寂。  
你叹了口气，继续专注于手上的工作。  
就在你以为终于那声音终于消逝的时候，它突然从四面八方席卷而来，像龙卷风一样摧枯拉朽，凶狠得像是要把空气逼走独占每一个角落。男声，女声，幼稚的，年迈的，清脆的，干瘪的，尖利的，低沉的……各种各样的人声交融在一起，在房间上方旋转且升腾，仿佛来自地狱的呼号，与教堂唱诗班天籁般的和声形成了另一种极致。  
它们全在重复着一句话：kill him，kill him，kill him，KILL HIM !  
你猛地把扎入血管的针筒拔出，双手捂住耳朵想要逃离这铺天盖地的混响，但这声音却早就趁你捂住耳朵之前就飘进你的大脑里落地生根。它们在狭小的空间里汇聚、凝缩、爆炸，把你的大脑搅成一盘稀烂的浆糊。  
你发出不堪重负的怒吼，谜语人再次出现在镜中，破碎而癫狂的笑声成为一句句kill him最完美的背景音乐。  
很久以前你就知道自己不太正常，但现在你才知道原来自己是一个彻彻底底的疯子。  
KILL HIM.  
  
  
你来到科波特家族的府邸。  
企鹅人似乎没有预料到你的拜访——至少没有预料到你会跳过门口的几位保镖直接出现在他的办公室。尚属年轻的黑帮头子握住了那把从不离身的黑伞的手柄，不紧不慢地开口：“Edward，作为老朋友，你不应该这么没有礼貌。”  
你的嘴角画起微笑的弧度：“这是一次私人会面，Oswald，我不希望有其他人的参与。”  
Oswald的伞点了一下地面，你知道这是他心情烦躁时的肢体语言，so cute。  
“所以，有何贵干？”  
你一步步踏入他的领地，掌心藏着一把可伸缩的尖刀：“只是想看看我们的哥谭之王现在过得怎么样，我们好久没有私下见过面了，不是吗？”  
企鹅人皱着眉头看向你：“我从不知道你是一个这么重情重义的人。”  
“Only for you, Pengy.”  
似乎有一瞬间，Oswald变了表情，但又马上完美地调整回原来的状态。他也挂起了一副半真半假的微笑，直直看向你的眼睛：“你我之间就不必这样拐弯抹角了，Eddie。”  
此时你已走到他的办公桌前，只要一瞬，你就可以把尖刀插入他的胸膛。  
其实你完全可以直接在他还意识到你的到来前就一枪杀了她，但是多年前你曾对他许下过承诺，如果有一天你要取走他的性命，你会在直视他眼睛时一刀捅进他的心脏。放冷枪这种行为连对朋友最根本的尊重都做不到，更不要说你从来都是一个信守承诺的人。  
你突然觉得就这么杀死他有点可惜，毕竟你只能杀死他一次。Oswald值得一场宏大的死亡，你应该让这场剥夺生命之旅的每一分每一秒都尽善尽美，你应该在他生命流逝的每一处留下独属于你一个人的印记，你要让整个哥谭知道是Edward Nygma杀死了Oswald Cobblepot，也只有Edward Nygma才能杀死Oswald Cobblepot。  
你怎么能用这么平淡无奇的方式杀了他呢？  
“猜个谜语吧。”你偏偏头露出微笑。他总是会在你这样微笑的时候放松警惕。  
“你知道的，我讨厌谜语。”Oswald一口回绝，但他下意识的咬嘴唇动作告诉你，他似乎并没有表面上那么讨厌你的谜语。  
“A nightmare for some. ”你缓步绕过king-size的办公桌。他的目光随着你的身影游移。  
“For others, a savior, I come.”你笑着走到他身侧。他迅速从椅子上站起，右手紧握成拳。  
你猜他的手中也和你一样藏着一把刀，或者是别的什么锋利的东西，也许你再走近一步，被刀扎的就不是他，而是你了。  
但是你不会止步于半米的距离，你继续向前侵入他的私人领域。  
四十厘米，小鸟警惕地看着你，拳头越握越紧。  
三十厘米，你看见他又咬了咬嘴唇。  
二十厘米，他细长的睫毛轻轻颤动，上面盛满了从窗外洒进来的细细碎碎的阳光。  
你忽然意识到今天的哥谭是很久很久都没有遇到过的晴天。  
十厘米。  
你不由自主地给了他一个拥抱。  
Oswald似乎是被你这一抱给抱傻了，像一根棍子一样一动不动地立在你怀里。你低下身子，把头放在他的肩膀上，对着他耳朵吹气：“这个谜语我只说了一半，另一半等时机来临再告诉你。”  
  
  
他安静了很久很久，久到等他开始说话的时候，你还以为这是自己的幻觉。  
“说谜语只说一半不是你的作风。”他轻轻把你的手从他身上拿开，向后退了一步。  
你想随便找个理由搪塞过去，却在张开嘴的一瞬间失去了组织语言的能力。  
那个声音又开始在你脑海里盘旋：Kill him。  
“我也不知道为什么会这样。”你最终还是说了实话——至少从某种意义上说，是实话。  
他没说什么，只是探出右手握住了那把颇为标志性的小黑伞。  
这次你看清楚了，他的手里从始至终都没藏着刀。  
你的内心涌起一股夹杂着自责的羞愧。  
Oswald似乎对你的答案并不满意，耸了耸肩膀下了逐客令：“没有其他事的话，你可以离开了。”  
就这么离开当然不可能，你来到这里就是为了杀他的，又怎么会选择空手而归？  
你站着不动。  
“既然不打算走，那就留下来好好聊聊天吧。”他看似随意地打了个响指。电光火石之间你似乎明白了什么，但为时已晚；脖子上传来酥酥麻麻的刺痛，你眼前一黑，倒了下去。  
“My hands, cold and bleak. It's the warm hearts they seek. 这个谜语的答案是死亡，对不对？”  
失去意识前，你告诫自己，以后一个谜语千万不要说两次。  
  
  
**第三阶段**  
  
你在一间空旷的房间里醒来，身体被绳子五花大绑捆在椅子上，手上还铐着手铐。企鹅人坐在你面前，在空气中随意比划着那把你之前藏在右手手心的小刀。你悄悄摸了摸袖口，果不其然，袖针被没收了。真是好极了。  
”Eddie，你就是这么对待自己的老朋友的吗？“Oswald看见了你的小动作，身子前倾探向你，手上的尖刀直抵咽喉，“我觉得你欠我一个解释。”  
“Oswald，这一切只是一场误会。”  
“误会？”企鹅人手上的力度加重，丝丝缕缕的血顺着脖颈的弧度流下来。看来他生气了。  
“我现在绝对没有想要杀死你。”也许这个形势下你不能对他说谎，但你总能选择只说一部分真话。  
Oswald恶狠狠地把刀子从你的脖子移开，异色的瞳孔直直撞上你的目光：“你以为我这么好骗吗？那个谜语，你手里的刀，你反常的表现和那些奇奇怪怪的话……你这次刺杀行动简直是破绽百出！”  
好吧，原来他一开始就看出来不对劲了，这次确实是你太过心急，一点计划都没做就急冲冲地赶过来。  
“最近我的一个手下死了，我知道是你杀的，那只臭蝙蝠来冰山会所找麻烦时还是替你遮掩了过去。三个月前你的安全屋暴露，最后是我向你敞开大门。半年前你玩什么智力游戏把那个谜语工厂输给了Joker，又是谁和你一起去找的那个白菜头？要是你还在为Isabelle那档事记恨我……”  
“Isabella。”  
“你说什么？”  
“她的名字叫Isabella。”你以一种十分谦和的语气提醒Oswald他念错了你前女友的名字。  
“……啪！”  
你乖乖挨了一个耳光，低下头来一言不发。  
一股莫名的情绪从胃部泛起，酸酸的，你读不出来它究竟是什么，就像你不知道为什么自己之前会有这么强烈的欲望想要杀死这个人，却又在准备动手前不由自主地给他一个拥抱。  
“所以还真的是因为她？原来这些年来你无时无刻不想着杀了我给你的前女友报仇吗？！”  
“绝对没有！”你立刻否认，“好吧，我说实话。”  
Oswald凶巴巴地瞪着你，示意你接着说。  
“我觉得自己今天有点不大对劲。”  
Oswald冷哼一声：“你确实不大对劲。”  
“一开始是，由于强烈的感官刺激，大脑无法正常运转。”你略去了自己把手臂抓破这种听上去愚蠢又可怜兮兮的情节，“然后我直接晕了过去，醒来时有个声音一直在和我说 ‘kill him’。我努力抵抗，但是这个声音的诱惑力太强，我就没抵抗住……”  
“所以你之前是真的想要杀了我？！”那只小鸟立刻抓住了被你有意模糊的重点。  
你颇为难堪地点了点头。  
Oswald深深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，然后一字一顿地说：“继续。”  
“接下来的一切你都知道了。”你叹了口气，“一定是有人暗中控制了我。这一切都是一场误会，现在能不能把这些讨厌的绳子解开？”  
“从我的角度来看可不是什么误会，”Oswald看上去勉强相信了你的解释，“你又怎么能确保这个奇怪的病症不会再次发作？为了我个人的生命安全着想，把你绑在这里挺好的。”  
你跺了跺脚打算抗议，但转念一想，似乎无论从哪个角度来看，自己都不是占理的那一方，只好乖乖坐回椅子上。  
Oswald看着你别扭的肢体语言，转身离开了房间。  
你百无聊赖地数着巨大的吊灯下有几展小灯。  
不一会Oswald折返回来，手里提着一个医药箱。  
“你手臂上的纱布要换了，脖子那里也要处理一下。”他解开手铐，一刀剪开你昂贵的绿色西装，血把纱布和白色的衬衫内里染得一片殷红。由于之前处理不到位，一部分纱布已经和翻出的血肉粘在一起，Oswald小心翼翼地剪开纱布，触目惊心的伤痕暴露在空气中。  
“我自己来吧。”你赶忙提议，Oswald像没听到似的，拿着沾了酒精的棉球认真对付着有些溃烂的伤口，动作很轻，甚至称得上温柔。  
他漂亮的眼睫毛在橘黄色的灯光下洒落一片阴影，你看不清他的表情，只能看到一个轮廓被灯光照得格外柔和的侧脸，就连尖尖的鼻子也变得圆润。  
他穿着剪裁合适的黑色西装，系着深紫色的领带，你说过那个颜色很衬他的眼睛。  
很难形容这个场景给你带来的冲击力，它陌生得像是一触即逝的梦境，却又隐隐约约透露出一种致命的熟悉感。你们好像又回到了很多很多年前，也是在这栋房子里，他认真检查着你脖子上的勒痕，即使你说了好多次不会有事，他还是为你担心得不行，亲自做了一杯从母亲那学来的蜂蜜姜茶。你说你愿意为他付出一切，然后你们紧紧相拥。  
你一直无法理解为什么Oswald曾经对你怀抱不一样的感情，也许只是因为你从来都忽视了那一夜他缓缓放大的瞳孔，他看向你时遮掩不住的笑意，他发现你不在他的视线范围内后慌慌张张的一撇。  
那股莫名的情绪又开始翻涌，你突然觉得这个世界好像不一样了，你不曾注意的每一个细节都无比鲜活地闪现在你的眼前，那些封存在记忆深处的画面又被挖出来，铺成一面无比巨大的光屏。  
那个声音又开始在你的耳边低语。  
它说，love。  
  
  
番外一  
“Edward你神经病啊！”正在处理伤口突然被强吻的暴躁小鸟一把把凑过来的一颗黑色脑袋推开，然后迅速起身，“伤口你自己处理！”  
“Oswald, I love you.”  
Oswald身形一滞，他缓缓转过头来，对上Edward尽可能真诚的目光，一巴掌扇在他之前逃过一劫的右脸上。  
“我不会再被感情所伤害了，你也别想通过这种方式来羞辱我！”  
“我是认真的，Oswald！我爱你！”  
“有多远滚多远！”  
  
番外二  
Oswald气鼓鼓地摔上门走出房间。  
他怎么敢！几个小时前还提着刀想把自己给杀了，现在又口口声声说爱自己？信他才有鬼了！估计是那个药剂或者是病毒还是其他什么该死的玩意作用还没过去吧！  
到底是谁暗中整事，极其过分！  
Oswald心中暗暗把这笔账记下来，Edward不好好道歉绝对过不了这一关。还有这事的幕后黑手，等他查清楚了一定要把这人千刀万剐！  
突然觉得手臂好像有点痒……  



End file.
